


sobre el arcoiris

by NavigationByAtlas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, How do you write?, M/M, Near Death Experiences, but it focuses on klance, but its not that lowkey, keith is in denial, lance is oblivious, like lowkey shallura, my first ao3 fic, no death though, some violence, someone help lance, the chapters are really short sorry, there are some other pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavigationByAtlas/pseuds/NavigationByAtlas
Summary: All his life, Lance had been told that. one day, his life would burst into color. He'd never really understood what that meant, or what color was to begin with. Just that once he met his soulmate, his entire life would change. At least, that's what his mamá had told him.





	1. Beforehand

When Lance's life finally did change, it wasn't due to what he'd expected. The first major change in Lance's life wasn't a soulmate, but instead an opportunity. Lance had been accepted into the Galaxy Garrison Flight Academy. Of course, He'd only been accepted as a cargo pilot, but you had to start somewhere, right? Now, technically, he'd never officially met Keith. Or even talked to him, really. Only watched from afar as, because of him, Lance had only ever held silver at everything. He never quite could catch up to the flight prodigy, second only to the famous Takashi Shirogane, who no longer attended Garrison, anyway. Lance actually had tried, on multiple occasions, to meet Keith. But each and every time, without fail, Keith managed to slip away. Eventually, Lance stopped trying. He accepted that Keith was unattainable. His last attempt was the closest he'd gotten to an actual introduction, and Keith had waved him off with a "Yeah, whatever. Don't you have cargo to deliver or something?" Lance's smile had fallen immediately. He decided that he hated Keith.

"Lance, don't you think you might be overreacting? Just a bit?" Lance frowned. "Of course not, Hunk! He literally said, and I quote, 'don't you have cargo to deliver or something?'" Hunk sighed at the mocking imitation of Keith, having heard the same thing from Lance repeatedly since it happened. "Yeah, Lance. I know. 'Who says that,' right?" Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk, who chuckled under his breath. "I'm serious, Hunk! He's a jerk!" Hunk assured him that he was aware, and insisted they go get lunch.


	2. Reunion

"I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" Lance yelled, an aggravated tone to his voice as he let himself slide down the side of the hill three of them had perched themselves upon. "Who's Keith?" came Pidge's brilliant response. Lance ignored him. By the time Lance had made his way into the facility, ahead of Hunk and Pidge, Keith was already there, supporting Shiro's weight. "Nope! No, no no no no no, I'm saving Shiro." Keith frowned. "Who are you?" Lance scowled. "Uh, the name's Lance?" He blinked up at Keith expectantly. "We were in the same class back at the Garrison! You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck!" Keith frowned. "Oh, I remember you. You were a cargo pilot. " Hunk and Pidge appeared at the door. Lance opened his mouth, ready to come back with a biting response of his own when he paused. "Do... do you see that?" Keith frowned. "See what?" Lance's wandering eyes snapped back to Keith, his mouth slack. "Everything." How could Keith not be seeing this? Keith, obviously not understanding, huffed a sigh. "We don't have time for this. Let's go."

By the time they had gotten to Keith's hideout, Lance still wasn't over everything he was seeing. He realized that not everything was affected by now. At first, it had been everything surrounding him, but now it was just Keith. Of course, Lance had realized that Keith was attractive, but that was before he'd made up his mind to hate him. Now, though. Now, Keith had something new. Something different. It didn't just make him stand out, though God knows he already did, it made him beautiful. Lance didn't know what it was, just that it made him want to laugh and cry all at once. This, Lance decided, is what his mamá had told him about. It had to be.  
But that meant Keith was his soulmate.  
"I'm screwed."


	3. Annoyance

Lance started noticing little details about Keith that he couldn't before. Little things, like the way the yellow stripe on his jacket complimented the deep violet of his eyes. Of course, Lance didn't have names for the colors he was seeing. He loved them anyways. The pale color of Keith's soft skin contrasting against his dark attire and the way his hair framed his face, brightening his eyes. Lance caught himself staring more often than he'd ever admit, to Keith or anyone else, but found that he couldn't help it. His eyes would always make their way back to the vibrancy of Keith, until it was all Lance could think about. It annoyed Lance to no end that Keith couldn't just get out of his head and leave him alone, so Lance did what any logical human being would. He annoyed Keith right back.

Lance knew, of course, that Keith hadn't meant to do what he did to Lance. Hell, he probably didn't even know that he was doing it. But Lance didn't care. Lance caught himself staring again, but he didn't bother stopping himself. He relished in the sudden explosion of color that darkened Keith's pale skin when he caught Lance watching him with a mischievous smirk on his lips. Why he reacted in such a satisfying manner was beyond Lance, but it quickly became his favourite pastime.


	4. First

Keith refused to admit to himself what he knew to be true. Even though they had never really been introduced to him until Shiro had crashed back down to Earth, Keith had seen Lance long before that. He’d noticed Lance almost immediately, because how could he not? It happened for Keith at the start of their first year at Garrison. It was only the first week, and they’d passed in the hallway. Well, it was more like Lance crashed into him in the hall. Keith had stumbled, but he didn’t fall. Not in the literal sense of the word. But figuratively? He fell hard and fast. He brushed off Lance’s concerned apology and ran off without another word. He nearly smashed into someone else in his hurry. Only when he reached the opposite end of the long, straight, crowded hallway did he dare look back. When he realized that Lance was out of sight, he let himself relax and recount the event in his mind. He felt heat rise in his cheeks at the image. This boy was gorgeous, captivating. Everything Keith had never thought he’d care about being. Keith had never had a problem with himself, per se, but he’d never thought much of his appearance, either. He had never cared before about how he looked, but in that moment he was hyper aware of every pair of eyes in his vicinity. He hated not understanding his own mind, because if he couldn’t trust himself, who could he trust, dammit? His thoughts were such a blur, flying through his skull at such an alarming rate, that he almost forgot to realize the change in himself. By the time Keith had managed to make his way back to his dorm, the majority of the effect had gone. But once his mind had calmed, it was so vivid. Everything had been so bright and beautiful, but most of all it was him. Lance had been so colorful, and it all seemed to just radiate off of him. When he’d smiled apologetically, directing that charming grin at Keith. He’d seen that expression on Lance’s face before, that look he’d give his friend after teasing them or the shameless apology he’d give to a teacher that had caught him messing around in class. Keith had wondered what it was about having someone look at you like that, with that smile, that could have you forgive them for anything. After experiencing it in full force, Keith still didn’t know.


	5. Together

They were in a lion. A giant, blue lion, though none of them knew it’s color but Lance. It was strange; as soon as he’d touched the surrounding forcefield, he saw images, in full color, of this lion and four others. He had a connection with the lion, not quite the same as with Keith but just as intimate, maybe more so. The lion was spiraling through outer space faster than any human technology has ever been able to do. They passed Kerberos in minutes. The feat would’ve been amazing if everyone would just shut up, but instead, four pairs of hands grappled on any surface they could to keep their balance, meaning Lance. Lance glowered, staring straight forward and concentrating on… “What is that?” The yelling stopped, all attention focused on the oncoming object. Thank God. The iron grips were incessant, though. Lance would take what he could get.

Lance would not take what he could get, mostly because what he was getting was an alien warship, quickly identified as Galran. The lion’s voice rumbled in his mind, sending instructions to Lance. He smirked. He knew exactly what to do. Lance dove at the battlecruiser hovering dangerously close to their home. Turning at the last second, he smashed the lion into the ship, dragging its claws along the length of it. The gashes along the sides of the ship lit up, minor explosions happening along each abrasion. The ship took little damage, but it also took the bait. Lance shot away with the enemy ship in tow. The lion growled in his mind again and a massive, intricate disk appeared before of them. A wormhole. “I think the lion wants us to go through there.”

Lance frowned. He’d never admit it, but he was afraid. Not enough to stop, mind you, but it was there. Maybe he was less afraid and more nervous. Anxious? He wasn’t sure. It was bad. He couldn’t help but focus on Keith in his peripheral. It was hard not to. He stood out so obviously. Not like a sore thumb, it wasn’t a bad thing, it was more like he stood out like an intricate painting in the center of a large, blank wall. Like he was there specifically to grab Lance’s attention, as though there was something Lance was supposed to do. “What am I supposed to do?” He mumbled under his breath, vocalizing the question. Shiro caught it, though, “Whatever this is, we all have to face it together. Wherever we end up, we’ll face together, too. That being said, we’re a team now. We should all agree.” Eventually, everyone agreed that the only real option was following through with the lion’s direction. They went through the wormhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of a longer chapter this time, but it took longer for me to post. If you'd like, I'll try and get longer chapters out faster without compromising the actual quality of the chapter. Tell me in the comments. Thanks for all the reads!


End file.
